


My Husband

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, M/M, Monologue, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Will just loves talking about his husband.





	My Husband

“I would like to tell you about my husband.

Yes, I have a husband, not a wife. Does this bother you? It does, I can tell by the way you look at me. But you shouldn't be concerned with that. Not right now. Really.

Anyway, I'd like to talk to you about him. I rarely have the opportunity because nobody is supposed to know who we are, but to be honest, it's one of the things I enjoy most. I could go on about him for hours. But don't tell him that, his ego is big enough already. He's the vainest person you can imagine.

But do you know what I really like about him? That he's so interesting. When he's around, things will never get boring, that's for sure. He'll see to that. You can never know what he'll do next, even I can't, not always, though there's nobody who knows him as well as I do.

He speaks about as many languages as I have fingers on both my hands, he's an artist, a musician and a composer, a scholar, a surgeon and a psychiatrist- you don't believe me, do you? I wouldn't if I were you. I keep asking myself how he managed to learn all these things and many more in just about half a century. And would you believe me if I told you that he's also a great chef? It's true, his food is so tasty, it's incredible. How about joining us for dinner? We'd really enjoy having you.

He can be really funny as well, I still remember the first time he made me laugh. We were colleagues back then, working on a case together, and I didn't even like him. When we met, I thought he was just a pretentious asshole, and I was really annoyed when a few days later, he took the first opportunity to get closer to me. I didn't want his friendship, let alone more than that. I wasn't even into men at that time, can you imagine?

Well, but there he was, standing in front of my door with breakfast, asking to be let in. And I may not be the most polite person on this planet, but not even I was rude enough to slam the door in his face. So I let him in, and got to eat the most delicious scrambled eggs I had ever tasted. And yes, he made me laugh, which says something because I wasn't really a very cheerful person back then. I hardly ever laughed, not with people, just once in a while with my dogs. Luckily, I'm not that person anymore.

My husband fell in love with me when we first met. He told me. He's incredibly romantic, though most people wouldn't believe it. He did a lot of things to court me, he gave me gifts, he even told me about his love for me...But to be honest, it still took me a while to realize what his true feelings were. In my defense, I have to say that his courtship and his gifts were quite unusual and his way of talking about his feelings wasn't exactly straightforward either.

It was even harder for me to accept my own feelings for him. It took me years, to be precise. I even got married- to someone else! Sounds silly, doesn't it? I suppose it was, but who would have guessed? Who would have guessed that someone who frames you for murder, who tries to kill you and abuses and traumatizes you can be the love of your life? 

Something wrong? You look confused. I keep forgetting how unusual our relationship must seem to other people. How far from normal.

For a while being normal was everything I wanted. Having a normal brain, being able to have normal relationships with normal people. But I moved on. I know that I was never normal nor will I ever be. And that's not a bad thing, it's a gift. My husband was the one who helped me see this. He said I was alone because I was unique. He was right about that.

I'm not alone anymore. Since I met him, I haven't been alone for a single day. I've been anxious, desperate, worried, angry- at him, mostly- but never alone, because I always knew he would be there. He'd never let me go, whether I liked it or not. He couldn't because without me he was just as alone as I was before I met him. Because he's as unique as I am, in his own weird way. 

The reason why we love each other is because we understand and accept each other like no one else ever could. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. We love each other unconditionally. We just belong together, one of us couldn't exist without the other. It's hard to explain, and as I said, it took me years to realize and to come to terms with it. My husband can be a real prick at times, to put it mildly, and we had to kill someone together to make me realize that I loved him anyway. 

What is it, did I say something wrong again? You seem a bit worried.

Well, anyway, these are a few things I wanted to tell you about my husband. Though to be precise, he's not actually my husband, not legally. We'd like to get married, but...it's complicated. Maybe, if you have already guessed who we are, you might also guess why.

You haven't? Hm...That's a bit disappointing. We are famous, after all. I thought everybody had heard about us. My husband will be really offended, I told you how big his ego is.

Fortunately, that's not everything about him that's big by the way....There are many things I love about him. He looks gorgeous, and he has this sexy accent, and we have the best sex I have ever had in my whole life.

Does this disgust you? Yes, it does, I can tell. Well, we both know you've got other preferences, don't we? I know. I know about the girls. That's why you are here. You should be honored, you are going to be our special guest tonight.

I'll tell you one more time, don't talk to my husband about the things I just told you. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you. Well...I'm going to kill you anyway, but maybe I'll have mercy and make it a bit quicker. We'll see.

You really should stop that, screaming won't help you. On the contrary, it will make things even worse. My husband will consider it rude, and he...

Oh, hello, Hannibal, there you are. I'm glad you are back, I have a gift for you. You're welcome... Yes, I love you, too...Han-...please, stop, we'll save that for later, after dinner. We don't want to embarrass our guest, do we? I think he's a bit homophobic. 

Yes, it's the one I told you about. The one with the girls. I guess he finally realized who we are, he won't stop screaming. Let's make it quick, shall we? I told him we would, and besides, I'm really hungry. Can't wait to have dinner.”


End file.
